


Art of How to lose a Robin

by GoddessofRoyalty, wonderkir



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Batfamily (DCU), M/M, Male Lactation, Misunderstandings, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderkir/pseuds/wonderkir
Summary: Damian is Bruce's pup, but apparently that doesn't stop Dick from ending up being the one actually caring for him. At least Roy is in town with Lian to provide some distraction from his rapidly decreasing freedom to be Robin.Link to @goddessofRoyalty 's fic! please enjoy.https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854490/chapters/49572680





	Art of How to lose a Robin

**Author's Note:**

> A Collab with @goddessofRoyalty! It's my pleasure to work with such amazing writer.  
Roy, Dick, Jason and the kids living together is the ideal family! Please read the gorgeous fic and send some love to the writer!  
I hope you all enjoy my art.


End file.
